Often, wine is enhanced with entrained air through an aeration device, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US 2012/0156338 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,584 B2, which are hereby incorporated by reference. Aerators are used to soften tannins and improve taste but are not capable of eliminating undesirable wine additives, such as preservative sulfites.
Oenophiles generally agree that different wines require different preparative approaches to attain the peak possible experience. Not all wines are enhanced by aerating the wine because too much exposure to oxygen can adversely alter the flavor of the wine.